Lost Angel
by LostAngel2013
Summary: Em um mundo onde cada um tem o seu anjo protetor,nascer sem anjo é motivo de vergonha.Helen procura por um anjo para protege-la,mas acaba achando o que não queria: Deniel,extremamente sexy e sedutor,tendo como objetivo ter Helen em suas mãos.Se Deniel é um anjo?Ou um Anjo do mal?Leia e descubra.


New York school

interval

Helen talk with her friends ...

Helen: So, guys, in my house, tomorrow for us to do that work.

Sabrina: Oh, I can not. I got to go to Shopping with Brayanel.

Helen:-Brayanel? His angel?

Sabrina: Yeah. My angel. I arranged with him.

Diana:-Wow, I scheduled a little program with the angel.

Helen:-Seriously ... why go with both these angels? They are his angels or their boyfriends?

Diana: No, it speaks not kidding! I would never be with my angel, would be like kissing God. This is impossible, and is a tremendous sin!

Sabrina:-Do not compare with God's angels. To be quite honest. Since I kissed my angel once. I just wanted to know how it was. And you know what happened?

Diana: No, what?

Sabrina:-Nothing! Do not you die, or anything of the sort. I am living proof that kissing an angel, not kills. (laughs)

Helen:-Honestly, this business angel to me never made any sense.

Sabrina: Do you speak-because it was never yours! You can not imagine how good it is to have an angel at your disposition 24 hours, for anything. I said anything.

Helen:-Speaking of which, where did you get your angel 'cause it's kind of impossible for someone so depraved as you were born with.

Sabrina: Oh, will appeal. So yeah. Know that I got mine in a reformatory. My first angel, just pulling away from me, the things I did wrong. But Brayanel, never depart from me. He is a reformed angel, does everything I tell,for fear of I abandon it.

Helen:-Hum ... must be why his angel's so sad. I saw him the other day with you, and pity me.

Sabrina: Hey, girl, let alone my life. If you were born without angel, that is your problem, not out on me and not on my angel!

Helen: I'm sorry Sabrina, is that I can not imagine someone picking up an angel. For more beautiful, gorgeous and sexy he is. This is wrong! I sound like a moralist with it, but it sounds weird.

Sabrina:-I can not stand looking at your face. (Out)

Diana:-Try not to judge too Helen, because one day you can be. (Out)

Helen: - Uh?

The fact that Helen was born without angel, always messed with your head too. She always felt vulnerable. Undoubtedly the protection of an angel is really useful in your life. For the first time, Helen thinks seriously about having an angel. She gets up early and goes to the workhouse of the city, trying to adopt an angel.

Secretary:-How can I help her?

Helen:-I have come to adopt an angel.

Secretary: 'Oh, is unfortunately not so easy. You have to go through an interview with the angels themselves. For example, the Caliel, is looking for a protégé. You should first talk to him and see if he wants to be his angel.

Helen:-Where do I find it?

Secretary:-In the courtyard. But do not want to know the features of it first?

Helen: Just the basics, please.

Secretary: He is a Querubin.

Helen: A-Querubin ... ok, I will try it.

Helen walks the hallways, and exits through the courtyard, where he sees a large number of normal people talking. She'd swear that they were not angels, but all are. She asks for a gentleman by such Caliel.

Sir: May I help you?

Helen: Please, which one is the angel Caliel.

Lord: Oh, there is one in denim jacket.

Helen: Thank you!

Helen approaches Caliel, who is sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden, he seems distant and anxious.

Helen:-You Caliel?

Caliel:-Hello. Yes I am.

Helen:-I swore you were a child. You know, most babies are Cherubim.

Caliel:-I am not like one Querubin special. (Laughs)

Helen: Oh, sorry there huh (laughs).

Caliel:-How can I be helpful?

Helen:-I really wanted to be an angel. But I was born without. So I came here adopt one.

Caliel: - Adopt ... Angels are not puppies.

Helen: Sorry, I meant no offense.

Caliel: Look, girl, I bet you're another one of those teens perverts who want to have an angel to their sexual experiences. And believe me, I'm not like, that sort of thing. So please, go away.

Helen: No, I'm not like that. I want an angel to make my protection!

Caliel: Seriously, girl, check my appearance. Aparento be a man of almost thirty years, beautiful, attractive. This is what girls think when it comes adotar.Só wanting me I'm not in the mood. I'd rather be condemned to live as a human relex. Alone.

Helen: Look, here take my tefone and address. If you want a really serious conversation, just look for me. See you.

Helen gets upset, which just leaving at the same time, let alone with any other angel. On the way home, the tire sticks, and she ends up having to leave the car to see the situation. The night is falling. And this dangerous. She exits the car and ...

Helen:-Shit, this is not possible. Punctured the tire. Damn.

Deniel:-Maybe I can help.

(Deniel appears out of nowhere behind Helen.)

Helen: Who are you?

Deniel:-Easy, I just want to help.

Helen: Who are you?

Deniel: Okay, let's presentations. My name Deniel.

Helen:-Deniel, you scared me.

Deniel: Oh, swear Do not worry. I just want to help.

Helen:-The tire blew.

Deniel:-Yeah I know (laughs).

Helen:-Why is laughing? That's not funny.

Deniel: al-Let this car, I'll drive to your house.

Helen: Me takes as Not to seeing your car or bike.

Deniel:-Flying.

Helen:-Flying?

Deniel: Yeah.

Helen: I'm sorry, I do not have wings.

Deniel:-But I have! (Two huge wings and leave their black backs)

Helen:-What is it?

Deniel:-Do not be alarmed by the noise of the wings.

Helen:-Because their wings are black? (Tries to run)

Deniel: Style-own ... I sent paint. (The safe pressing his body against hers, it is between him and the car)

Helen:-Are you an angel?

Deniel: - (looks aside) Say yes.

Helen: Me loose, you're scaring me.

Deniel:-This scared or excited ...? Admittedly, that should not be too easy to get stuck in me, without losing control. (Press even more)

Helen: 'You can not be an angel normal.

Deniel: Who has no dog hunting cat.

Helen:-Leave me alone!

Deniel:-Ownt ... that pretty desperate for anything. (Rubs his body on Helen)

Helen:-Stop rubbing on me ...

Deniel:-Come say're not enjoying it ...

Helen:-Even if it had, I would never admit.

Deniel:-smartass ... proud.

Helen:-You have no idea! (Deniel kicks)

(Helen can run, but of course that leaves Deniel to escape on purpose.)

Deniel: Corre-even run my little ...!'ll Be waiting for you in your bed! In your bed!

Helen can not even look back, only able to run, it is clear that Deniel, messed with her. He is extremely attractive, medium height, blue eyes, strong face, black hair and smooth. Any woman will surrender him. But Helen did not, because she does not know, and can not imagine what kind of being is Deniel, will be an angel, a demon, or something in between these two? Read next chapters and find out!


End file.
